Truly,Madly,Deeply
by Maroon1
Summary: However hard Samantha Taggart tries she can't forget Luka. He left her, so she should move on. It difficult though when he returns with one thing on his mind getting her back. Can she resist? Read and find out!


**Truly, Madly, Deeply.**

_Chapter one_

Sam gazed up at the grey sky and shivered. The gloomy feeling had made a shiver run right down her spine. She watched a single raindrop fell from the sky and landed at her feet. She heard the faint spatter of the clear drop against the dull pavement.

She pulled her coat around her tighter, as the wind rustled her hair. She watched as the orange leaves danced around her feet. She could hear the whistling of the wind as it ruffled through her hair. The sharp wind gave her cheeks and the tip of her nose a pink blush. She rubbed her hands together, and smoothed down her hair.

Turning her head she moved along the sidewalk. Brushing against unfamiliar people, as they hurried on with their business.

She brushed against someone particularly hard and was knocked off balance. The person grabbed her arm to steady her. She managed to hold her balance and only caught a glimmer of the stranger before they hurried off in the other direction.

She stood still amid the cluster of people. Staring at his back as he moved away, she stood dumbfounded. Unable to understand the emotions that were feeding through her body. Pulling the strap of her bag up higher on her shoulder, she pushed her way through the crowd and followed the man. She reached out her hand and grabbed his shoulder. He turned round and stared down at her with annoyance, and raised his eyebrows.

She stuttered _"I....er....thought you were someone....."_ she trailed off as he turned and hurried away.

Seeing a bench she walked over and she sat down defeated. Leaning over she put her head in her hands and let a drop fall onto the pavement, this time it was her tear.

It had been two years since that fateful day when he had left her. He had left her walked out the door with no more than a few words to explain. She had been left devastated and worse of all, alone. He had been everything to her, and she was then left with nothing. The anger of him leaving her had slowly died away. All she was left with was a hollow feeling.

Her vision grew gloomy as the tears devoured her. Sniffing she stood up and made her way to work willing herself for the millionth time to forget about him, as he had so promptly forgotten about her.

Walking through the large doors at County, she glanced at the clock she was 20 minutes late. Malik gave her a look and preceded to hand over his patients and tell her, she owed him one. Sam nodded her head and went over to curtain one to begin her long hard shift.

Even though she now hated work at least it took her mind off her feelings. She didn't have time to think, she rushed around treating patients and aiding the doctors in the traumas.

_"Sam take Mrs Hope outside"_ Carter almost shouted at Sam. She Nodded and guided the distraught woman outside behind the doors.

Sam rubbed the crying woman's arm, for comfort. _"He can't die, he can't I love him to much"_ the woman said clasping her hands tightly. Sam looked back into the trauma room. Carter put the paddle's down and turned his head towards Sam and shook his head. Shaking his head he pushed through the swinging doors.

_"I'm sorry Mrs Hope...."_ He began, the same words as it always was. Sam didn't want to listen she just stared into the room. She nodded her head when she was asked to show Mrs hope her husband. The poor woman was young about Sam's age and she had lost the one she loved. A tear slid down the woman's cheek as she saw her husband dead.

_"He looks like he's sleeping"_ she said brushing her hand over his cheek. Even though she had lost Luka he wasn't dead, but alive in the Congo. He was leading a new life and she didn't doubt a new love life. Sam stared down on the man and felt violently sick.

She washed her face and looked into the mirror at her grey complexion. Pinching her cheeks to add some colour she walked out of the toilets and passed Susan and Carter. She was oblivious to their conversation.

_"When's he back, Susan?"_

_"Tomorrow"_ She said looking worried at the back of Sam as she made her way down the corridor.

My first Fan fiction on here. Bit of a slow start but more will happen in Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy. Please review!

Love Fi xxxxxx


End file.
